


Felicidade

by daisyfurt



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyfurt/pseuds/daisyfurt
Summary: Ocorre após os acontecimentos do final do jogo, Ellie retorna a casa na fazenda, local que compartilhou por longos meses com Dina e JJ. Os eventos de Santa Bárbara e toda jornada cega de vingança despertou em Ellie o sentimento urgente de agarrar-se a vida que estava sendo construída diante de seus olhos. Ela tinha feito uma escolha arriscada, mas precisava da pior maneira possível perceber que, apesar de toda dor e sangue, era possível existir felicidade mesmo neste mundo tão cheio de ódio e morte.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Felicidade

**Author's Note:**

> Ainda bem que existe fanfic, pois esse jogo e essa quarentena destruíram meu emocional.

CAPÍTULO I - DEIXEI LENÇÓIS LIMPOS, CASO PRECISASSE.

Dina disse claramente para Ellie que ela não faria aquilo de novo. Ela não seguiria a mulher outra vez numa jornada cega de vingança, depois de tudo o que aconteceu em Seattle. 

Dina não fecharia outra vez a porta para Ellie, como fez outras vezes para que sua amiga pudesse buscar suplementos para continuar avançando no seu objetivo de encontrar Abby. Todas as vezes que Dina assistia a silhueta magra - e cada vez mais ferida - de Ellie sumir pela escuridão da noite parte de seu coração ia embora junto. 

A morena sentia enjoos terríveis sempre que fechava a porta para Ellie. Essa sensação de desconforto não estava relacionada exclusivamente com a gravidez e Dina estava ciente disso.

O que Dina sentia de verdade era medo de não escutar nunca mais a batida secreta na porta do esconderijo em Seattle, isso significaria que Ellie não estaria retornando para ela. Somando a perda física da sua amiga - elas eram somente amigas agora? - Dina temia que a vingança contra Abby não trouxesse o conforto ou todas respostas que Ellie tanto buscava naquela jornada.

Aos olhos de Dina a busca de Ellie por vingança beirava sua própria autodestruição. 

“ _Acho que, bem lá no fundo, eu sempre soube a verdade” -_ Dina confessou a Jesse, na noite que seu ex-namorado e amigo chegou a Seattle. 

“ _O que você suspeitava?” -_ Jesse questionou com sua feição desconfortável pela dor de sua perna machucada. Dina tentava fazer um curativo com os poucos recursos que tinha recolhido no local.

“ _Essa busca pela assassina de Joel. Isso aqui pode ser uma jornada suicida” -_ Dina amarrou um esparadrapo na perna de Jesse, fazendo um torniquete improvisado. Ela se levantou depois de limpar o restante do ferimento, sentindo uma tontura repentina.

“ _Bem, mesmo sabendo disso não fomos obrigados a vir com ou por ela” -_ Jesse percebeu o semblante cansado de Dina, mas decidiu não perguntar sobre isso, pois ele sabia que a mulher não iria falar absolutamente nada.

“ _Eu sei, eu só…” -_ Dina cruzou os braços e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes - “ _Ah, ela é tão cabeça dura e egoísta às vezes…”_

Jesse sorriu e quis acrescentar que ela era idêntica a Ellie nesse quesito, mas evitou provocar sua ex-namorada com tais brincadeiras, não era hora disso. Jesse notou como Dina olhava fixamente para um ponto do saguão do teatro abandonado, como se enxergasse Ellie naquele local.

“ _Mesmo que ela foda com tudo ou se o mundo foder com ela… Ellie precisa saber que jamais estará sozinha, mesmo que ela decida passar pelo inferno. Ela precisa entender que sempre terá um lugar seguro para retornar”_

A cabeça e coração de Ellie estavam ambos fodidos até o inferno, alimentados pelo ódio e outros sentimentos destrutivos surgidos após o surto. Dina sabia disso, mas se recusava em perdê-la para escuridão desse mundo, principalmente após enxergar uma pequena fagulha nos olhos verdes de Ellie. 

Dina se apegou na esperança de dias melhores e de fato houve esperança, mesmo que não fosse sólida. Ellie fez questão de carregar a mochila de Jesse durante o caminho de volta a Jackson, ela que daria a notícia aos familiares de seu amigo, Ellie assumiu para si toda a responsabilidade pela tragédia ocorrida em Seattle. 

Ellie também permaneceu ao lado de Dina durante todo percurso, às vezes carregando ela em alguns trechos, mesmo que seu braço quebrado e infeccionado ardesse em dor. Um dia desses, Maria comentou que Ellie tinha usado todos seus recursos médicos para fazer os curativos em Dina no seu ombro esquerdo perfurado por uma flecha e sua cabeça, que tinha sido jogada por Abby várias vezes contra o chão. Maria somente soube disso após pressionar Ellie durante o atendimento médico ao chegarem a Jackson, devida enorme possibilidade de amputação de parte do braço de Ellie por causa da infecção. Por sorte, o braço de Ellie havia se curado nos meses que se passaram e a mulher obedientemente cumpriu as ordens médicas - o que significou um sinal de milagre para Dina. 

Além disso, os meses em Jackson marcaram o avanço da gestação de Dina e a presença de Ellie se fazia constante. Sempre que Dina saia do seu expediente no hospital ela encarava a figura de Ellie esperando ela em algum canto nas proximidades, elas andariam pela comunidade conversando sobre seus dias até chegarem na casa de alguma delas. Dina fez o jantar todas as vezes, enquanto Ellie ficava responsável por lavar a louça suja. 

Foi nesses momentos compartilhados que a morena percebeu as pequenas mudanças de Ellie, seja pela variedade de alimentos e novos utensílios domésticos na casa, ou pela noites em claro que ela ficaria para confortar Dina durante suas crises de enjoo no meio da noite, mesmo que Ellie precisasse acordar todos os dias as 5hrs da manhã para trabalhar na comunidade.

Dina sentiu que elas estavam começando a construir uma pequena rotina doméstica, mas esse sentimento somente criou forma durante o quinto mês da gravidez, quando Dina foi surpreendida pela proposta:

“ _Ei, está acordada?” -_ a voz baixa de Ellie despertou Dina, que cochilava tranquilamente enquanto repousava sua cabeça sobre as pernas fortes de sua namorada - elas decidiram assumir o relacionamento perante a comunidade fazia algumas semanas, o que não foi surpresa para ninguém, mas ao menos elas pararam de ser objeto favorito da fofoca de algumas pessoas má intencionadas. 

_“Hmm… estou tão cansada” -_ Dina se aconchegou ainda mais contra Ellie no sofá que elas estavam. 

“ _Você precisa diminuir o ritmo, Dina” -_ Ellie começou a afagar os cabelos grossos da mulher, enquanto ouvia um pequeno gemido de prazer.

“ _Sobre o que você se refere?” -_ Dina levantou a camiseta que Ellie para começar a beijar sua barriga, a mulher soltou uma risadinha. 

“ _Sua idiota” -_ Ellie comentou antes de beijar os cabelos de Dina - “ _Não estou falando sobre isso, me refiro ao seu trabalho no hospital”_

Dina se ajustou no colo de Ellie para encará-la adequadamente.

" _Eu estou bem, gata”_

_“Você está pegando turnos desnecessários” -_ Retruca Ellie - “ _Você sabe, com a ajuda na marcenaria e nos estábulos eu consigo dar conta de tudo”_

Dina ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes refletindo sobre as palavras ditas por Ellie. 

“ _Bom, eu preciso contribuir com a comunidade, Ellie. Todas as mulheres aqui fazem isso grávidas ou não”_

_“Eu sei, mas não estou pedindo para você parar, somente diminuir o ritmo um pouco. O que, você trabalhou durante 12hrs inteiras hoje?”_

_“Recebemos alguns casos difíceis”_

_“Eu sei, mas você disse que tinha pessoal para atender essas ocorrências”_

_“Ellie”_

_“Desculpa” -_ Ellie imediatamente se desculpou, mesmo não havendo motivos para isso - “ _Eu estou só preocupada com sua saúde, só isso”_

Dina sentiu a mão de Ellie acariciar sua barriga, que ficava cada vez maior.

“ _Tudo bem, fico feliz por você querer cuidar de nós” -_ Dina colocou sua mão sobre de Ellie, entrelaçando seus dedos como forma de enfatizar suas palavras.

Dina fechou novamente os olhos e o silêncio aconchegante entre elas durou por alguns instantes.

“ _Eu estive pensando…” -_ Ellie disse, enquanto ainda acariciava a barriga de Dina.

“ _Hmm” -_ simplesmente resmungou Dina encorajando Ellie a continuar, ela sabia que o tema não havia se esgotado.

“ _Acho que precisamos de mais espaço”_

Dina esperou alguns instantes antes de abrir os olhos para encarar Ellie outra vez. Os olhos verdes da mulher estavam encarando diretamente os dela e tinha um brilho diferente neles, algo que Dina raramente enxergava.

“ _Como assim?”_

_“Bem, o bebê está chegando e nós duas estamos intercalando os dias na casa uma da outra, desde que voltamos de Seattle. Precisamos de um lugar só nosso”_

Dina não sabia o que dizer sobre a proposta que Ellie acabou de fazer. Bem, era de fato algo grande.

“ _Você pode pensar mais sobre o assunto, se precisar…” -_ Ellie comentou ao perceber o silêncio e o olhar confuso que Dina lhe dava.

“ _Não, gata… É que, nossa” -_ Dina sentou-se para ficar ao lado de Ellie, ela segurou a mão esquerda da namorada e mexeu na pulseira hamsa, que permanecia fielmente no pulso de Ellie desde a primeira noite que ela partiu sozinha em Seattle - “ _Você sabe o que isso significa, não é?”_

Ellie soltou uma risada descontraída, surpreendendo um pouco Dina que não demorou muito para rir também, socando o braço de Ellie levemente.

“ _Sua idiota” -_ Dina falou ainda rindo um pouco da situação embaraçosa.

“ _Olha só quem fala. Eu sei o que isso significa, sua boba” -_ Ellie passou o braço pelos ombros de Dina, aconchegando as duas no sofá - “ _Sou eu que acompanho você nas consultas médicas, sou eu que busco você no trabalho, sou eu que faço compressa de água quente nas suas noites ruins…”_

_“Ok, pare de se vangloriar” -_ Dina socou a perna de Ellie.

“ _Não estou me vangloriando, só estou dizendo a verdade” -_ Ellie voltou a acariciar a barriga de Dina, depositando um beijo na têmpora da garota - “ _Já te disse que está linda a cada dia que passa?”_

Dina soltou uma risadinha levantando o rosto para capturar os lábios de Ellie num beijo preguiçoso.

“ _Se você acha que vai me convencer com esse papo furado, está enganada”_

_“Mas você está, eu não estou mentindo” -_ Ellie encarava os olhos negros de Dina e percebeu qual era a resposta da mulher em seus braços - “ _Ok, então é isso?”_

_“Sim, é isso” -_ Dina sorriu para Ellie, puxando-a para mais um beijo. 

Dina saiu do devaneio ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro esquerdo, ela olhou para o lado e viu a mãe de Jesse sorrir brevemente. 

“Ok, querida. Já terminamos de carregar as últimas caixas” 

“Muito obrigada pela ajuda de vocês” - Dina esfregou os olhos tentando disfarçar as lágrimas que formaram nos olhos.

Dina olhou para pela última vez ao redor do quarto que dividiu com Ellie pelos últimos 18 meses. A cama de casal e outros itens permaneceram na fazenda, não havia necessidade de levá-los para a casa dos pais de Jesse em Jackson.

“Vamos” - Dina finalmente disse e as mulheres saíram do quarto, descendo a escada em silêncio até chegarem no térreo praticamente vazio agora. 

Dina saiu da casa da fazenda evitando olhar para trás, o pai de Jesse estava no comando da carroça que levaria os pertences de Dina e JJ. Maria veio junto e estava segurando o bebê, que tinha parado de chorar fazia alguns minutos.

“Precisamos sair logo, temos que chegar a Jackson antes de anoitecer” - Maria comentou ao ver Dina, que somente acenou com a cabeça.

Maria entregou JJ para mãe de Jesse, que subiu na carroça ao lado do marido. Dina permaneceu de pé ao lado do cavalo que dividiria com Maria.

“O que foi Dina?” - Maria questionou a mulher ao notar que ela não tinha intenções de subir no cavalo.

Dina olhou para carroça e foi até ela, subindo na parte de trás.

“Querida?” - a mãe de Jesse questionou ao notar que Dina começou a abrir algumas das caixas, que estavam devidamente fechadas. 

Depois de alguns instantes Dina desceu da carroça e caminhou em direção a casa, levando consigo um travesseiro e par de lençóis. Maria e os pais de Jesse trocaram olhares cheios de compreensão.

Dina retornou, após alguns instantes, e subiu no cavalo enquanto sussurrava algumas palavras incompreensíveis numa língua que Maria não reconheceu, mas o ritmo poderia ser algum tipo de reza. Era final de tarde quando a fazenda ficou para trás. 


End file.
